Thanks for You Akashicchi
by voly ichi yama
Summary: Disaat hal yang tidak menyenangkan ditampilkan pada sang kaisar. Disaat hal mengerikan yang telah dialami oleh sang model. /"Jadi apa yang dia lakukan padamu Ryouta?"/ "Apa ini juga perbuatannya?"/ WARNING: Author php tolong jangan dibacok. Judul sama cerita rada gak nyambung.


Thanks for You Akashicchi

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, BL

Pair : AkaKi

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Summary: Disaat hal yang tidak menyenangkan ditampilkan pada sang kaisar. Disaat hal mengerikan yang telah dialami oleh sang model. /"Jadi apa yang dia lakukan padamu Ryouta?"/ "Apa ini juga perbuatannya?"/ WARNING: Author php tolong jangan dibacok. Judul sama cerita rada gak nyambung.

* * *

Saat itu hujan tengah mengguyur Tokyo, bukan hujan lebat memang, tapi cukup untuk membuat seorang mahluk pirang yang ada di tengah lapangan basah kuyup karenanya.

Kise Ryouta, mahluk pirang yang tengah memandangi wajah lebamnya di sebuah genangan air kecil yang ada di tengah lapangan sepak bola SMP Teikou. Cukup jelas diingatannya, saat beberapa waktu lalu, seorang pria dengan surai putih yang hampir saja melakukan pelecehan padanya. Tentu Kise memberikan perlawanan walau nyatanya itu sia-sia, beruntung dia bisa kabur dan sialnya di pergi ketempat yang salah.

Untunglah pria brengsek itu tidak punya keinginan untuk mengejarnya saat dia berlari ke tengah lapangan yang kosong. Masih mengatur nafasnya dan mentalnya Kise benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak saat ini.

Dingin

Dia kedinginan, melihat keadaannya saat ini wajar kalau Kise kedinginan, bagaimana tidak kemejanya saja tidak terpasang dengan semestinya, dan hal lain yang dirasakannya adalah ––

Takut

––Ya saat ini Kise tengah ketakutan. Dingin dan takut yang menyelimutinya sukses membuat tubuh sempurnanya gemetaran. Dia takut akan ada orang yang melihatnya disaat seperti ini, walaupun begitu saat ini Kise benar-benar tidak memiliki tenaga untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Jangankan berdiri, mengenakan pakaian dengan benar saja dia tidak sanggup melakukannya.

Di saat itulah, saat Kise tengah pasrah dan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya, di saat itulah Kise menemukan sosok merah dengan kemeja hitam yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan merendahkan dari balik payungnya.

"… Akashi…cchi…" Gumam Kise pelan, yang kemudian kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Malu

Kise malu, Kise benar-benar malu akan keadaanya saat ini. Kalau boleh berharap mungkin saat ini Kise akan mengharapkan kematiannya. Bukan karena Kise memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, hanya saja 'saat orang yang kau sukai melihatmu dalam keadaan kotor seperti sekarang ini, memang apa yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan kematian dirimu sendiri?' hal itulah yang tengah menghantui benak si pemuda kuning tersebut.

oOo

Akashi hanya bisa menatap dingin pada pemuda kuning yang tidak berdaya itu. Di bawah payungnya Akashi terus meberikan pandangan menusuk pada mahluk rapuh itu. Melihat sang model Kise Ryouta dengan penampilan seperti itu benar-benar tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh seorang Akashi Seijuurou –setidaknya bukan ditempat terbuka seperti ini.

Kise Ryouta, seorang model yang tengah naik daun, memiliki tubuh yang indah dan wajah yang terbilang cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki. Orang yang tengah menghantui hati dan pikiran sang tuan muda Akashi. Kalau saja saat ini Kise berada di kamar tidurnya, mungkin Akashi akan dengan senang hati memberikan penyerangan pada tubuh polos itu.

Semuanya benar-benar sempurna, kemeja yang rusak, dada dan leher yang terekspos dan tentu saja wajah tersiksa yang benar-benar menggairahkan, bahkan bekas luka lebam diwajah sudah sangat sempurna bagi Akashi, hanya saja ada satu hal yang benar-benar menghancurkan rencananya itu. Saat ini Kise Ryouta tengah berada di lapangan sepak bola SMP mereka, bukan di kamarnya, dan yang terpenting apa yang terjadi pada Kise bukanlah karena hasil karyanya, melainkan orang lain.

Siapa?

Memikirkan kemungkinan siapa yang bisa melakukan itu pada Kise benar-benar membuat Akashi emosi, ada decihan kecil yang meluncur dari bibirnya saat sekelebat rambut putih menghampiri asumsinya. Dengan gestur kesal Akashi segera menghampiri Kise dan menarik kasar lengan pemuda itu.

"Bangun."

Titahnya singkat pada si pirang, tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana perasaannya, Akashi segera menyeret Kise untuk ikut bersamanya.

oOo

"Bangun."

Satu kata yang penuh akan perintah dan intonasi dingin bahkan lebih dibandingkan biasanya sukses menjalari indra pendengaran si kuning. Ada perasaan sakit yang menyayat hatinya, tanpa disadarinya air matanya mengalir jatuh lebih dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Kise yang seakan diseret oleh Akashi berusaha mengimbangi langkah pria yang lebih pendek beberpa centimeter dibanding dirinya. Dengan keadaan yang seperti ini Kise benar-benar sulit untuk mengimbangi langkah si pria merah di depannya.

"Masuk."

Lagi-lagi perintah yang menyayat hati, Kise hanya bisa menunduk dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan Akashi, karena memang hanya itulah yang bisa dia lakukan.

oOo

Akashi membukakan pintu ruang ganti klub basket, setelahnya dia memerintahkan Kise untuk masuk. Melihat reaksi si pirang entah kenapa ada perasaan mengelitik di hatinya. Kise Ryouta adalah anak anjing yang penurut, setidaknya itulah yang dapat dia simpulkan selama ini, menyenangkan juga membuat wajah si pirang itu bersedih. Tapi tentu ini bukan saatnya untuk bersenag-senang.

Introgasi

Itulah yang ingin Akashi lakukan. Sembarang menuduh bukanlah sesuatu yang disukai Akashi, walau Akashi tahu, tapi dia harus memiliki bukti bukan? Dan keterangan dari Kiselah yang akan dijadikannya sebagai bukti.

Mengunci pintu tersebut Akashi kemudian memberi Kise isyarat untuk duduk di bench yang ada di tengah ruangan tersebut. Mata beda warnanya terus mengamati pergerakan si pirang saat pemuda itu berjalan sampai memposisikan diri diatas bench. Ada kelegaan yang menyelimutinya saat Akashi mengetahui bahwa Kise belum 'tersentuh' senyum tipis terlukis diwajahnya.

oOo

Setelah menyamankan dirinya Kise kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Apa yang akan Akashi lakukan pada dirinya? Apakah memarahinya? Mengintrogasinya? Atau bahkan memaki dan menginjak-injak dirinya. Namun jika hal terakhir itu yang ingin Akashi lakukan, dia pasti akan melakukannya sejak pertama melihat Kise, jadi kemungkinan terbesarnya Akashi akan mengintrogasi dirinya.

Kise terus berkutat dengan pikirannya sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Jadi siapa yang melakukan hal ini Ryouta."

Benar dugaannya, ternyata Akashi memang akan mengintrogasi dirinya. Kise hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Diam

Untuk saat ini Kise lebih memilih berdiam diri. Bukan dia ingin menentang pria merah didepannya, hanya saja, tanpa bertayapun Akashi pasti tahu akan siapa yang telah menyerangnya.

"Shougo yang melakukannya?"

Masih dengan suara dinginnya si pria merah kembali memberikan pertanyaannya pada Kise.

Mendengar nama itu disebut ––walau sebenarnya Kise tahu Akashi pasti akan mengabsen nama itu untuk tertuduh pertamanya–– Kise sedikit banyak memberikan reaksi, terlihat dari gesture tidak nyaman yang ditunjukkannya.

oOo

melihat gesture tidak nyaman yang diberikan si pirang Akashi menyunggingkan senyum puasnya. Puas bahwa dia tidak memiliki kesalahan sedikitpun akan terorinya.

"Jadi apa yang dia lakukan padamu Ryouta?"

Tanya Akashi.

Kali ini Akashi berjalan menuju si kuning yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya itu. Meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas kepala pemuda kunig dan menarik pelan helaian rambut pirangnya. Membuat dirinya dapat menatap mata hazel yang tengah digenangi air mata.

"Katakan."

Perintahnya. Lama Akashi memberikan tatapan dinginnya. Si mahluk kuning yang ada di hadapan mata heterokromiknya itu hanya bisa menghasilkan air asin yang berjatuhan dari sana. Isakan kecil yang ditahanpun tak luput meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

Akashi sedikit menahan nafasnya saat terus memperhatikan gumpalan merah tipis itu. Terus menjatuhkan pandangannya pada leher jenjang si pemuda pirang. Ada hal yang sukses membuat emosinya meningkat saat itu juga.

Dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas Akashi menyentuh tanda kemerahan yang menghiasi leher mulus di depannya itu.

"Apa ini juga perbuatannya?"

Masih dengan intonasi dingin Akashi terus melayangkan pertanyaanya pada pemuda pirang itu. Kembali memperhatikan wajah si pirang, demi mendapatkan jawabannya Akashi kemudian terus menatap tajam mata madu si pirang.

oOo

Kise yang mendapat pertanyaan dan tatapan seperti itu hanya dapat memperbanyak produksi bulir asin pada kedua maniknya, sebagai pembenaran pada pertanyaan si merah.

Walau sebentar tapi Kise dapat melihat kilat emosi pada kedua mata kapten merahnya itu. Ada perasaan takut yang menyelimutinya, sampai dapat dirasanya sebuah kecupan hangat menyentuh titik yang ada dilehernya. Sebuah titk yang baru saja ditunjuk oleh sang kapten.

Kecupan itu kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah jilatan dan gigitan yang cukup membuat Kise mengeluarkan suara desahan tertahannya.

oOo

Dirasa sudah cukup, akan aktivitasnya pada leher si pirang, telah berhasil menyingkirkan sebuah tanda kepemilikan yang mengganggu dan memberikan klaim pada si pirang Akashi kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada wajah si pirang yang kini telah memerah.

Dengan nafas memburu yang keluar dari bibir mungil si pirang yang terus diperhatikan oleh Akashi, tidak tahan akan godaan di depannya Akashi kembali melayangkan bibirnya, kali ini bukan pada leher jenjang si pirang melainkan pada bibir mungilnya.

Berawal dari ciuman lembut yang kemudian semakin menuntut. Akashi tahu bahwa pemuda pirang yang sedang mendapatkan penyerangan darinya itu tengah berusaha menjauhkan tubuh mereka. Tidak tahan akan hal itu Akashi kemudian menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk merapatkan tubuh pemuda itu pada dirinya. Sedangka tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi berada pada puncak kepala si pirang kini telah turun kebelakang kepala tepat berada sejajar dengan kedua telinga si pirang.

Menekan kepala si pirang demi mempermudahnya untuk mengakses isi mulut si pemuda pirang dibawahnya, Akashi kemudian melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut si pirang dan kembali melakukan observasinya pada mulut hangat itu. Mengajaknya berperang lidah yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Akashi mengingat posisi dirinya yang tengah berada diatas dan kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

oOo

Kise yang telah kehabisan setengah tenaganya ditambah dengan penyerangan tiba-tiba si merah pada bibirnya hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Akashi mengeksplorasi mulutnya. Membiarkan dirinya terhanyut akan sensasi hangat dan aneh yang entah kenapa membawa ketengan pada hatinya.

Tidak tahu sihir apa yang diberikan oleh si merah, tapi kali ini Kise benar-benar tidak bisa menolaknya. Terbukti pada kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi berusaha menjauhkan tubuh mereka yang kini telah berakhir dengan mencengkram kecil kemeja hitam sang kapten. Seakan meminta lebih.

Perasaan yang jauh berbeda pada beberapa saat lalu, dimana Kise berusaha keras memberikan penolakan atas pengakuan Haizaki pada tubuhnya. Entah kenapa kali ini, untuk kali ini Kise sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk menolak sentuhan dari sang kapten, bahkan secara tidak langsung dia memang menginginkan sentuhan tersebut.

oOo

Sadar akan bahasa tubuh si kuning yang menginginkan sentuhan lebih dan lebih, Akashi mulai nyelipkan tangan kirinya pada kemeja yang dikenakan si pirang dan meraba punggung mulusnya. Melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali menatap manik hazel si pirang mencoba memastikan bahwa si pirang itu memang menginginkannya.

Namun sepertinya Akashi telah salah langkah kali ini. Apa yang dilihatnya dari wajah si pirang justru membuatnya semakin tidak bisa terlepas dari jerat pesonanya.

Saat ini Kise Ryouta, seorang model yang tengah digandrungi banyak wanita –dan laki-laki– di Jepang, tengah mendongakkan wajahnya kearah Akashi yang berdiri di depan si pirang. Wajah yang merona, rambut dan pakaian yang sedikit basah, mata yang setengah terbuka, dengan nafas yang memburu akibat ciuman mereka barusan, dan jangan lupakan saliva –entah milik siapa– yang menghiasi sekitaran mulut si pirang, serta bagian tubuhnya yang sedikit terekspos dari leher hingga bagian perutnya.

Demi seluruh gunting kesayangannya Akashi yakin tampilan Kise saat ini jauh lebih memikat dibandingkan seluruh gadis yang ada dalam majalah kesukaan salah satu teman –babu– satu klubnya. Melihat kulit putih nan mulus serta mendengar deru nafas si pirang Akashi benar-benar kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya kali ini.

Mendorong si pirang lembut hingga punggungnya bersentuhan dengan bench yang sedari tadi didudukinya. Akashi kemudian kembali menyerang leher jenjang si pirang dan membuat tanda kepemilikan yang cukup –sangat– banyak disana. Mencium–menjilat–menggigit tiga hal itulah yang terus dilakukan Akashi pada leher mulus pemuda pirang dibawahnya.

"Ryouta aku menginginkanmu." Bisiknya seduktif

oOo

Mendengar perkataan barusan Kise sukses membulatkan matanya.

Akahsi menginginkannya? Akashi Seijuurou menginginkannya? Benarkah itu? Apa pendengarannya tidak mengalami gangguan? Entah kenapa lagi-lagi matanya terasa panas. Isakan nyaring sukses memenuhi ruangan kecil itu.

Si merah yang mendengar itu kembali menatap pria kuning dibawahnya. Dia menatap Kise dengan tatapan penuh tanya, apakah dia telah melakukan suatu kesalahan.

Kise terus mencoba menghentikan tangisnya dengan kedua punggung tangannya mengusap aliran air mata. Ada perasaan hangat menyelimuti hatinya. Ada seseorang yang menginginkannya itu memang hal yang biasa. Namun kali ini berbeda, orang yang menginginkannya itu adalah orang yang disukainya. Kise senang, dia senang saat tahu bahwa secara tidak langsung pemuda diatasnya itu membalas perasaannya.

Setelah mendapatkan kontrol dirinya kembali Kise memberanikan dirinya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda diatasnya. Kali ini Kise sudah tidak mempedulikan kekhawatirannya lagi, yang terpenting Kise dapat menyatakan perasaannya pada si merah. Kise sudah tidak sanggup kalau harus terus menahan perasaannya pada Akashi.

Dengan sisa suaranya yang ada Kise mulai membuka mulutnya, menghapus butiran air mata yang sedari tadi membasahi wajahnya.

"Akashicchi… a..aku… aku menyukaimu…"

Ucap kise pelan. Nampak jelas semburat merah di wajahnya.

oOo

Mendengar hal yang baru saja dikatakan oleh pemuda dibawahnya, dan melihat ekspresi memerahnya Akashi sukses menelan ludah untuk kesekian kali.

Akashi benar-benar tidak menduga bahwa Kise akan menyatakan perasaan pada dirinya. Walau sebenarnya Akashi tahu si pirang itu memang menyukainya, tapi hal seperti ini benar-benar tidak terduga olehnya. Setelah memberikan tangisannya Kise Ryouta malah menyatakan perasaannya. Ternyata benar, walau mudah ditebak terkadang mahluk pirang di bawahnya ini juga memiliki kadar 'sulit untuk ditebak' yang menurut Akashi cukup tinggi.

Kembali pada kenyataan kali ini Akashi memberikan senyum tulusnya. Untuk pertama kalinya senyuman itu diperlihatkannya pada seseorang yang sangat disayanginya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia memperlihatkan sisinya yang lain pada seorang Kise Ryouta.

"Aku tahu."

Katanya pelan, kali ini dengan intonasi yang terdengar sangat berbeda dari beberapa saat lalu. Kali ini Akashi mengatakannya dengan ketulusan bukan dengan kekuasaan yang seperti biasanya. Kali ini Akashi sukses memberikan sesuatu yang sangat dinantikan oleh si pirang dibawahnya.

Sebuah ekspresi penuh pengertian dan ketulusan.

Dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas wajah si pirang yang semakin memerah saat mendengar dan melihat apa yang ditunjukkannya. Dan dapat dilihatnya dengan sangat jelas si pirang dibawahnya kembali membiarkan butiran air keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Benar-benar ekspresi yang manis.

Itulah tanggapan Akashi akan wajah Kise saat ini. Andai ada krim disini Akashi pasti akan dengan senang hati melahap Kise beserta krim tersebut.

Ah–– membicarakan soal melahap, bukankah Akashi belum menyelesaikan pelahapannya pada hidangan yang tengan tersaji dihadapannya? Tidak ingin kehilangan selera makannya Akashi kembali mebisikkan kalimat seduktif pada telinga si pirang.

"Mulai sekarang kau resmi menjadi milikku Ryouta."

Kata atau tepatnya perintah Akashi pada si pirang.

Tanpa melihatnya Akashi tahu si pirang itu pasti tengah memerah saat ini. Salah satu hal yang mudah ditebak bagi Akashi. Dan sepertinya Akashi semakin berhasrat untuk menambah warnanya pada si pirang. Karena itu kali ini Akashi kembali memberikan jilatannya pada telinga si pirang. Cukup menggoda dan cukup membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan bagi Akashi.

oOo

Saat ini siapapun yang melewati ruang ganti klub basket Teikou mereka pasti bisa dengan jelas mendengar lenguhan nikmat dari sang model pirang. Dan tentu saja hal itu disebabkan oleh sang kaisar dari SMP Teikou sendiri. Akashi Seijuurou telah berhasil membuat seorang Kise Ryouta mengeluarkan desahan penuh kenikmatannya.

* * *

–––––FIN–––––

* * *

OMAKE

Keesokan harinya Teikou Junior Highschool tengah digemparkan oleh berita 'Shougo Haizaki si pemuda kasar tengah mengalami kondisi yang cukup kritis setelah mengalami penyerangan oleh orang tidak dikenal. Ditubuhnya ditemukan tujuh belas luka tusukan dari benda tajam.' Ada yang merasa iba padanya, beberapa lebih memilih untuk memberikan rasa penasaran mereka pada si penyerang yang tidak dikenal itu, sebagian besar merasa tidak peduli, dan untuk para Kiseki no Sedai –terutama Aomine– merasa sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Dan untuk seorang Kise Ryouta dia hanya bisa memberikan wajah pucatnya, pasalnya Sembilan puluh Sembilan persen dia yakin bahwa sang penyerang tak dikenal itu adalah orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ryouta apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"A..ah tidak ada ssu."

"Kalau begitu percepat jalanmu, aku tidak ingin terlambat untuk 'menjenguk' Shougo."

"Akashi-kun kau begitu perhatian pada Haizaki-kun."

"Walau bagaimanapun Shougo masihlah anggota klub basket, walau aku telah mengusirnya beberapa waktu lalu, tapi sampai sekarang aku masih belum menerima surat pengunduran dirinya. Karena itu sebagai formalitas kurasa kita 'harus' melihat kondisinya."

'Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau merasa kasihan pada Haizaki… Tapi sepertinya Akashicchi memang seorang Iblis ssu.'

"Apa maksudmu Ryouta?"

"Ti..tidak ada ssu."

"Kurasa kau akan sangat menantikan hukuman dari seorang 'Iblis' nantinya Ryouta."

Para Kiseki yang mendengar itu hanya bisa bertanya-tanya apa maksdu dari perkataaan Akashi barusan, tapi tidak untuk Kise, dia seratus persen tahu akan arti pesan tersirat Akashi barusan. Dan yang dapat dia lakukan adalah membuat wajahnya memerah. Hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan.

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya saya menyelesaikannya! Saya menyelesaikannya! Awalnya saya mau membuat ini jadi fic rate M, tapi sayangnya saya keburu anemia TT-TT saya gak bakat dalam hal ini, hasrat dan tubuh saya bener-bener gak singkron. Maafkan saya minnacchi, saya bener-bener minta maaf atas pemberian pengharapan palsu ini, mohon jangan bacok sayaaa! Kalau mau cukup berikan saya doujin akaki/dihajar/ ngomong-ngomong ide awal dari fic ini berasal dari salah satu doujinshi akaki karya Araki-san, sebenarnya saya mau buat Akashinya jadi dua, tapi sayangnya saya bingung bikin alur selanjutnya jadi yah berakhirlah seperti ini. Saya harap minnacchi puas dengan fic saya kali ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic bejad ini ^^

Ripu? ^^


End file.
